The Set Up
by xLaLyn
Summary: AH. Alice and Jasper try to set up their good friends with each other. Little do they know, Edward and Bella have already met. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I'm just borrowing. **

**Hope you all enjoy my little experiment. It's BPOV and M for language and other business ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been two months since Alice and mine's party planning business had taken off. It was keeping us incredibly busy, taking up many of our nights and weekends. Alice, for the most part, did the actual party planning. I helped her at times, but my main job was to handle our finances. We worked out of Alice's apartment about three days a week, sometimes more depending on if we had jobs or not. We currently didn't have any, so Alice gave me the day off.

I was just waking up when my roommate, the beautiful Rosalie, whom I had befriended in college, came barging into my room. It was late, probably one or two in the afternoon. I could tell by the intensity of the light shining through my window.

"Which one?" She held up two dresses. One was an extremely short, red, jersey tube dress. The other was a tight, yellow, knee-length, satin spaghetti-strap dress.

"Definitely the red." Rose always looked great in red, with her gorgeous blonde locks and model figure. "What are these for anyways?"

"I have a date tonight," she responded nonchalantly, walking over to my closet and opening the door. "Mind if I borrow some shoes?" Shoes were the only thing of mine that Rosalie ever had any interest in borrowing. We _definitely_ didn't have the same taste in clothes. I would never be so bold to wear either of the dresses that she had picked out for tonight.

"Only if you tell me who you're going out with tonight." Rosalie kept rummaging through my shoes as I lifted off the covers I was still under, sat up, and stretched my arms.

"Some guy from work," she answered absentmindedly. "Ugh." I guess she didn't find any shoes she wanted to borrow. "We really need to get you some new shoes, Bella..." I could see the gears working in her head. "And you know when we can get you some..." Uh-oh. She started to walk out of the room. "Get up Bella, we're going to Bloomingdales!" Shit. "I'll call Alice, now hurry up and get ready!" She closed my door and a few seconds later I heard the door to her room close as well.

I hated to shop in general, but shopping with Alice was a nightmare. She always wanted me to try on anything she could get her hands on, and if she liked it she would buy it for me. She wouldn't even ask if I liked it or not. Alice came from money, while I did not, so she had no problem making these purchases for me. I, on the other hand, did have a problem with this.

I tried to think of ways to get out of this shopping trip. I didn't even really need shoes, Rosalie did. Why couldn't Rosalie and Alice go alone?

"There's no way you're getting out of coming!" I heard Rosalie yell from the other room, answering my thoughts.

_Fine_, I thought to myself, _I'll get up_.

I stood up and yawned, looking at the clock which read 1:17 P.M.

I slid off what I'd been sleeping in and stepped into the matching Victoria Secret bra and panty set that Alice had inappropriately given me for my 23rd birthday, last year. The set consisted of a black lace bra and black lace boy shorts. Over that I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my long-sleeve blue Ralph Lauren button-up, and my favorite pair of black Converse.

I stepped into my bathroom, which was fortunately connected to my room, and brushed my teeth. I then ran my hands through my wavy brown hair to give the illusion that I didn't just roll out of bed. Finishing off my morning routine, applying a thin layer of eyeliner above and beneath my eyes, just how Alice had taught me to. She frequently liked to play "Makeover Bella" when she came over.

We all lived in New York City, and Alice lived in an apartment building about a block and a half over from us. Rosalie and I met Alice one day, about a year ago, on one of Rosalie's jobs. She's a photographer and Alice had done a brief stint in commercial modeling. I had gone to meet Rose after one of her jobs, we were going to go pick up some lunch, but she surprised me by introducing me to Alice. It was hard not to become best friends with Alice. She was one of the nicest people I'd ever met, and the energy she gave off made her impossible to stay away from.

I heard a knock at the front door, and walked out of the bathroom, through my room and the living room, and to the door. I opened it to see Alice standing there with a big smile on her face. Alice had short and spiky black hair and was only a smidgen above five feet tall. We liked to refer to her as the 'pixie'. She was dressed in a cute little romper that we'd bought on our last shopping extravaganza.

"Good, you're up," was all she said as she pushed past me and into the little apartment. Rose and mine's apartment was on the second floor of a walk-up. It had a small living room, with just a couch, two chairs, and a small entertainment center with the flat screen TV that Rosalie had bought last year. My room and bathroom were right off of the living room. Through another entry was a small hallway with an opening on the left to our average sized kitchen and a door on the right to Rosalie's room and bathroom. We were extremely lucky to have our own bathrooms in New York City.

I closed the door and turned to see Alice plop down on the couch. "Hurry up, Rose!" She yelled. "We have a lot of shopping to do!"

I grumbled and her head whipped in my direction. "Do not disrespect the art of shopping, Bella," was all she said before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

I followed after her and leaned against the kitchen counter. Alice opened up the the refrigerator and pulled out a diet soda, which she opened and took a sip of.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes before we saw Rosalie walk into the room. She always amazed me with how beautiful she looked, even just in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's go," she smiled up at us, swung her black leather satchel over her shoulder, and turned to walk out the door.

Alice set her soda down on the counter and followed in the same fashion, slipping her Chanel handbag onto her shoulder and walking out.

It was weird that I was friends with two people so different from me.

I walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my free-with-purchase tote which contained my wallet and other essentials from my room, and made my way out the front door.

I prayed this wouldn't be one of those full day shopping trips.

* * *

**Leave me some love and I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Twilight's not mine. I do own a pretty torn up copy of the book though.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Apparently, the gods did not like me.

We were still in Bloomingdales. Kill me now. It was already beginning to get dark out, and I was starved, not having eaten anything all day.

Alice and Rosalie were fucking ridiculous for making me stay here so long. I can not even count the amount of dresses they made me try on, and we weren't even there for the dresses. The amount of shoes that they made me try on... I don't even want to think about it.

Somewhere around the Louboutin section of shoe department Rose and I lost Alice. After fifteen minutes of searching for her I dropped down on my knees and begged Rosalie to let me leave, declaring I would pass out if I didn't get something greasy and delicious into my stomach pronto. Although she didn't want to leave Alice in here alone, we knew it was a safe place for Alice and decided on the diner down the street, sending her a text message saying where we were going.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Bella," Rosalie tried to reason. "Nothing like the extravaganza of '07."

I groaned, not just in remembrance of that godawful shopping trip—and when I say godawful, I mean I could easily compare it to death—but at the ache I was feeling in my feet. _Converse, how could you betray me?_

"I don't even understand how it's possible to buy that much." I tried not to look at the massive amount of shopping bags hiding under the table of our booth. "And why is it that more was purchased for me then was purchased for the both of you combined?"

"Because, Bella," Rosalie sighed as if the answer were obvious. "Playing 'Dress Up Bella' is way more fun than dressing ourselves. It's what gives us enjoyment in our lives." She smirked at me.

"I really wish that weren't true," I mumbled into the hand that my cheek was resting on.

After we were done eating, we payed the check, and struggled to retrieve today's purchases.

Not including the shopping extravaganza of '07, I'd never been so happy to be heading home.

As Rose and I walked into the apartment we were both bombarded with multiple matching text messages from Alice. In order they read...

"_You girls are very lucky! I would normally be very upset with you over leaving me all by my lonesome, but..."_

"_I MET A BOY! I MET A BOY! I MET A BOYYYY!"_

"_His names Jasper and he's fucking beeeautiful!"_

"_We're going out to dinner now! Deets later! Bye :D"_

I chuckled at her texts and hoped dearly that this boy would be better than the other ones. Even with all of Alice's relationships turning out bad in the past, I did have to give her a bit of credit. She had a remarkable talent for knowing when one was on the verge of breaking up with her, and beating him to the punch. It was almost like she was psychic when it came to break ups.

As happy as I was for Alice, I was just a tad bit jealous. Normally my being permanently single didn't bother me, but lately it had been. All I wanted was to find a guy that would make my Facebook status change to 'in a relationship'.

Well, moping around the living room wasn't going to do anything to change that. I walked into my room, plopped on the bed, and began to read my beat-up copy of Wuthering Heights... for the millionth time.

"Bella, I'm heading out," Rosalie yelled through the door.

"Good luck on your hot date!" I answered.

I think I heard her chuckle on the other end of the door and then there was the unmistakable sound of four-inch heels smacking the ground as Rosalie walked away.

"I expect all the details!" I yelled moments before the front door slammed shut.

I turned back to my book. _I guess this would be my night's festivities_.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short, but I think everyone will enjoy the next few chapters. Therefore, you should review and I'll get it out quick!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Stephanie Meyers', not mine. **

**Please review. I would love the feedback—good, bad, or indifferent.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to Alice standing in front of my bed with the biggest grin I'd ever seen. I would've been incredibly creeped out if I weren't excited to hear about her new boy.

"Hey Al," I groggily said, rubbing my eyes and trying to sit up a little. "How was—"

"We have a job! You need to get up Bella," she interrupted, opening my closet. She pulled out a casual little dress that she had bought for me at Bloomingdales. "We're holding a business party for Jasper's brother's company. Tomorrow. I've already called the caterer and the rental furniture company. You need to call your friend Jacob and ask him to DJ the party, which I'm sure he'll do since he's been in love with you since the age of six." She threw my dress at me, along with my cell phone which had been sitting on my nightstand, and walked out of my room.

"Who's Jasper?" I yelled after her. I quickly got out of bed and followed her out of the room. She was casually sitting in the living room, playing with her Blackberry.

"He's the boy I was telling you about last night," she responded without looking up from her phone.

"Well, you never really told me _anything_, Al." I sat down on the couch next to her.

She finally looked up at me and smiled. "He's so wonderful, Bells. He's handsome and sweet... and we met in the Marc Jacobs section of the mens department! It was fate!" She looked utterly giddy as she explained all of this to me.

Alice's smile disappeared and suddenly she was off the couch. "We_ really_ need to get going, Bella! If _you_ won't call Jacob, _I_ will." She walked into my room, getting my phone to call him with.

While Alice talked to Jake on the phone, I decided to do a little snooping of my own. I grabbed her Blackberry off of the couch and looked through her texts to find the ones from this mysterious Jasper boy. All of the messages were banter back and forth about the party, except for one odd one which read...

"_This is going to be great. Bella and my brother Edward will hit it off perfectly and they'll never even know this whole thing was a set up!_"

So that's what this sudden event was? A set up?

Shit. I wasn't Alice's fucking rag-doll to play around with. If she thought she could just plan out my life for me she was dead wrong. No way would I "hit it off perfectly" with this Edward guy. Not if I could help it.

Just as I put Alice's phone back into place she walked into the room.

"Okay, we've got Jake as our DJ," she announced. "He might have this slight notion that you're going to go out with him now though... Although I'm sure you can get out of that..."

"Maybe I will," I declared, just to see what her reaction would be. "I have led him on over the years and—"

"No!" she interrupted, making me chuckle to myself a bit. "I mean... He's annoying. Don't do that."

Just as I was about to respond and play around with her a little more I saw Rosalie peek out of her room and then quickly close the door. _I wonder what's up with her_...

"Okay, Alice, what do we still have to do?" I asked, returning my attention to her.

"Well, now that the DJ issue is settled we just need to get the bartender and drinks settled. Then tomorrow afternoon we'll go over to the venue to set up. I've got to go now, Bella. Jasper and I are meeting for coffee." She stood back up to leave, but not before mentioning that I would need to go over to _Twilight_, the local bar, to ask one of the bartenders to work during the party.

As she slammed the door closed I turned to see Rosalie peeking out of the door once again. When she realized that I saw her, her face contorted into a "deer in the headlights" look and slammed the door shut once again.

"What the fuck, Rose. What's up with you?" I walked over to the door and knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Go away, Bella. Please," she pleaded. From her room I heard a deep voice chuckle.

Knowing she wasn't alone, and wanting to thoroughly embarrass her, I opened the door to find a very good looking man laying in bed. He was naked, I assumed, under the covers and grinning from ear-to-ear. He had curly brown hair, and, from what I could see, was quite fit. Rose was sitting in the chair by her bed looking mortified that I had walked in.

"Hello!" the presumably naked man greeted me, raising his hand to be shaken. "I'm Emmett."

"Hi," I chuckled and leaned onto the bed to shake it. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, Emmett." I smiled at Rose who was now a deep shade of red. "I'll let you two be alone," I smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I went back into my room after the mornings excitement, hearing the front door quietly open and close an hour or so later. I peeked out of my room to grin at Rose as she walked back towards her room. Instead of going into it though, she pushed my door open and sat on my bed. I sat down next to her, preparing for the full story. When she didn't say anything I asked, "So was that your hot date?"

She looked up at me finally and responded, "Actually no. I went on a date with a guy named Eric..." She paused for a moment before adding, "Eric's a photo editor I know."

"So... Why wasn't this Eric guy the one naked in your bed?" I smirked.

She sighed and began her story. "Well, the date started out nice... until Eric got drunk and practically tried to rape me." My mouth dropped, stunned at what she had just said. She continued on with the story saying, "Emmett walked by the table we were sitting at and saw me fighting Eric's advances. He and Eric got into a bit of a fight... and Emmett ended up punching him out. After that he comforted me, we went out dancing, and he ended up staying over. There was a lot of drinking involved."

"Do you like him?" I asked when her story was finished.

"The weird thing is... I think I do. I've never felt like this about any of the random guys I've slept with. He's just so... sweet." A gentle, reminiscing smile appeared on her face at her words.

"Well that's wonderful, Rose! Do you think you guys will go out again?"

"Hopefully. I gave him my number and he really seemed to be interested in me. Although, you never know with guys."

"I'm absolutely positive he'll call. Did you not see the humungous smile on his face this morning?" We both laughed at this.

"I hope you're right, Bells," she said, lightly hugging me and getting up to leave.

"So I guess you won't be coming with me tonight to _Twilight_," I remarked as she reached the door to my room. "I have to hire a bartender, but I was also going to hang around for a while. Try to find a cute boy or something."

"I think I'm going to stay home tonight. Sorry, I'm a bit tired out from last night."

"That's fine. Good luck with Emmett!"

"Thanks, Bells. Good luck on your manhunt," she replied, walking out of the room and into her own.

I would definitely need that luck tonight if I was going to find a guy to replace Alice and Jasper's "set up guy".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, I'm just borrowing it for a bit. **

**Author's Note: Reviews would be lovely! They're the biggest compliment you could give me!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

I arrived at _Twilight_ by 11, just as it was getting busy. The bar was crowded and it took me a while to wrestle my way onto one of the few barstools.

"Hi, Mike!" I yelled at the swamped bartender whom I'd know since high school.

"Hey, Bella!" He smiled up at me before getting back to filling ten shot glasses for a group of ditzy blondes. "What can I get for you?" he asked without glancing up from the glasses.

"Well, first you can get me a vodka diet coke. Then you can refer me to someone who can work at an event tomorrow night from 7-11."

"I don't have to come in tomorrow until 12, so I'd love to do it," Mike said, making my drink for me.

"That'd be great! If you could come at 6 to help set up the bar that'd be great." I was glad Mike was here tonight. He'd had a huge crush on me back in high school and I knew he'd do me this favor.

"Of course. Here you go." He handed me my drink and turned to my neighbor. "What can I get for you?"

A deep and beautiful voice answered, "I'll have what she's having." I turned to see a pale, copper-haired man looking directly at me. I blushed at this and looked down at my drink, avoiding eye-contact with the beautiful green-eyed man, and gulped down about half of it.

"My name's Edward, what's yours?" I looked up to see him still staring directly at me. I was stunned that someone as gorgeous as him would be talking to _me_. I mean, I got a lot of attention from guys, but they were all like Mike—not terribly attractive, but not quite a nerd. This Edward guy was way out of my league.

"Bella," I quietly responded, trying not to let my sudden nerves be detected in my voice, and held my hand out to him. He grasped my hand in his gently and shook it. And the other half of my drink was now gone as well.

"So, Bella, can I buy you another drink?" He chuckled, probably noticing how quickly I'd consumed my drink.

"Yes. Please. Shots. Lets do shots."

Three shots for the both of us later and we were grinding in the middle of the bar along with all of the other drunks.

At some point, after yet another shot, we ended up in the back corridor of the bar making out. I don't remember how we got there, I just knew that I never wanted to stop kissing his sweet, sugary lips. So I didn't.

He was the first to come up for air. He had this beautiful crooked smile that I never wanted to see leave his face.

"I don't usually do things like this," he said finally. "I feel like I got you drunk and took advantage of you." He laughed.

"Really?" I responded. "I feel the same way. I mean why would someone as hot as _you_ want to do this with _me_? So fucking hot..." I mumbled that last part to myself.

"Bella..." The smile dropped from his face slightly. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" He was confusing me.

"You are probably—no, not probably, you are—the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life." The smile returned and he looked at me with the most adoring look I'd ever seen. This was the deepest drunken conversation I'd ever engaged in.

"I... This must be a dream," I stumbled out, sighing and gazing up at his sparkling eyes. At this he raised his hand up, grazing my face, and putting a strand of hair behing my ear. He lightly pecked at each of my parted lips, my nose, and then my forehead where he lingered for a moment.

"I have to go," he said, looking back into my eyes. I nodded and began turning to leave. Before I could make a full 180, he grabbed my wrist to pull me back.

"Number?" he asked, looking incredibly hopeful, but nervous at the same time.

I grinned at him, grabbed a pen out of my clutch, and wrote in insanely large numbers up his arm.

"Bye, Edward." I put the pen back in my clutch.

"Bye, my beautiful Bella," he sighed, leaning in to give me one last kiss.

And that was the last thing I remembered when I woke up the next morning. I hoped to God it hadn't been a dream.


End file.
